


All I Need Is You

by CallMeMrBenzedrine



Category: Falloutboy - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Elisa is clueless, Its shit, Just copied and pasted the whole thing, M/M, Peterick, Smut, Sorry for all the caps, Top!Pete, bottom!patrick, from KIK messages, he is obviously the daddy, i don't know how to tag, i guess, i'm trash, im to lazy to rewrite, it's so easy, little needy kitten, or anything really, or edit, patrick is obviously the kitten, pete has no chill, peterick is my life, so is Megan, sorry for this whole thing, sorrynotsorry, the boys are cute tho, this is shit, top Pete is a blessing, whatever, why don't people let him top, why don't people understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeMrBenzedrine/pseuds/CallMeMrBenzedrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so this is my first work and it's just a bunch of messages I sent to my friend over KIK. I was to lazy to go through and fix everything or rewrite it so here it is in all its shitfullness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is You

FUCK FUCK AND THEN THEY START SEXTING EACH OTHER AND PETE SAYS THAT HE HAS TO GO TO THE RECORDING STUDIO ITS AN EMERGENCY BUT HE JUST GOES TO PATRICKS HOUSE WHILE ELISA IS AWAY WITH THE BABY AND FUCKS HIM SO HARD.  
AND THEN AFTER THEY FINISH PETE KISSES PATRICK GOODBYE AND SAYS ILL SEE YOU LATER KITTEN I LOVE YOU AND HE JUMPS OUT OF THE WINDOW LIKE A TEENAGER THAT JUST HAD SEX FOR THE FIRST TIME AND HAS TO SPLIT FAST BECAUSE THE GIRLS PARENTS ARE HOME BECAUSE ELISA IS PULLING UP NOW BUT ELISA SEES HIS CAR AND HE WAS SO CLOSE TOO BUT SHE SEES HIM AND SAYS HEY PETE YOU SHOULD STAY FOR DINNER WHILE YOURE HERE IF MEGAN WONT MIND AND PETE SWEATS AND HES LIKE UH NO SHE WONT MIND AND THEN HE RUNS OVER AND GETS THE GROCERIES FOR HER SO SHE CAN CARRY THE BABY INSIDE.  
AND THEN HE WALKS INSIDE WITH ELISA AND HES JUST PRAYING THAT PATRICK CLEANED HIMSELF UP AND EVERYTHING AND THEN PATRICK IS RUNNING DOWN THAT STAIRS AND SAYING WELCOME BACK HONEY DID DECLAN DO OK- AND THEN HE STOOS BECAUSE HE SEES PETE AND HES LIKE WOAH WHAT WHAT AND HE GIVES PETE THIS LOOK LIKE WTH AND PETE SHOOTS HIM ONE BACK SAYING I COULDNT GET OUT OF IT HELP ME AND THEN PATRICK SAYS OH HEY PETE HOW ARE YOU BUDDY AND HE RUNS DOWNS AND HELPS PETE WITH THE GROCERIES WHILE ELISA PUTS DECLAN DOWN FOR A NAP AND PATRICK SAYS WHAT WHAT HAPPENED AS HE QUICKLY PUTS THE GROCERIES AWAY AND PETE SAYS NOTHING HAPPENED SHE DIDNT FIGURE IT OUT SHE ASKED ME TO STAY FOR DINNER AND THEN THEY SHUT UP BECAUSE ELISA IS COMING INTO THE KITCHEN AND IS HELPING PUTTING THE GROCERIES AWAY NOW AND SHE ASKS SO HOW IS MEGAN PETE.  
AND THEN PETE GIVES A SMALL SMILE AND SAYS OH SHES GREAT ELISA THANK YOU FOR ASKING AND THEN SHE ASKS HOW ARE BRONX AND SAINT AND PETE SMILES AGAIN AND SAYS OH THEYRE DOING JUST WONDERFUL THEY GROW UP SO FAST YA KNOW AND SHE NODS AND SAYS OKAY WELL IM GONNA MAKE DINNER NOW YOU BOYS GO WATCH SPORTS OR SOMETHING SO YOU ARENT IN MY WAY AND THEY NOD AND RUN OUT LIKE THEYRE LIVES DEPENDED ON IT AND THEY WALK INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND SIT DOWN ON THE COUCH AND PATRICK WHISPERS SO SHE HAS NO IDEA?? PETE LOOKS AT HIM AND WHISPERS BACK NO NO I DONT THINK SO AND I BETTER SEND MEGAN A TEXT THAT IM GONNA BE LATE COMING HOME HOPEFULLY ELISA DOESNT TEXT HER BECAUSE IM SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE RECORDING STUDIO SHIT. PETE SENDS MEGAN AND A TEXT AND SHE REPLIES SAYING OKAY BABE THATS FINE WE LOVE YOU DONT GET TOO STRESSED OUT OKAY. PETE GIVES A STRAINED SMILE BECAUSE MEGAN REALLY DOES CARE FOR HIM BUT SHE CANT KNOW THE TRUTH NEITHER HER OR ELISA CAN NOT YET. SHE SENDS HER A TEXT SAYING OKAY I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH ILL SEE YOU ALL WHEN I GET HOME. HE REALLY DOES LOVE MEGAN BUT NOT AS MUCH AS HE LOVES HIS TRICK. HE SIGHS AND LOOKS UP AND PATRICK SAYING ITS OKAY NOW WE JUST HAVE TO GET THROUGH DINNER WITHOUT MANY SLIP-UPS.  
AND THEN ELISA IS COMING THROUGH THE LIVING ROOM SAYING DINNERS READY GUYS AND THEY BOTH JUMP UP TO GO HELP HER WITH THE FOOD AND PLATES AND WHATNOT AND THEN THEY ALL SIT DOWN AT THE DINING ROOM TABLE. PATRICK AND ELISA AT THE FAR OPPOSITE ENDS AND PETE SITTING IN THE MIDDLE. PETE LOOKS AT THE SPAGHETTI AND SALAD AND GARLIC BREAD IT ALL LOOKS LIKE A FIVE STAR MEAL FROM A RESTAURANT. HE LOOKS UP AT ELISA AND SMILES SAYING THIS ALL LOOKS SO GOOD THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME STAY FOR DINNER. ELISA NODS AND STARTS TO PASS AROUND ALL THE FOOD. THEY ALL GET EVERYTHING THEY WANT AND START TO EAT IN AN AWKWARD SILENCE. PETE STARTS TO FEEL VERY UNCOMFORTABLE SO HE STARTS TO DRINK SOME OF HIS WATER AND ELISA LOOKS UP AT HIM AND SAYS SO WHAT WERE YOU AND PATRICK DOING BEFORE I GOT HERE? PETE NEARLY CHOKES ON HIS WATER AND ALMOST SPILLS IT EVERYWHERE AND PATRICK CHOKES ON A NOODLE. THEYRE DEFINITELY PLAYING IT COOL ALRIGHT. PETE WIPES THE WATER FROM HIS MOUTH WITH A NAPKIN AND SAYS WE WERE JUST WRITING SOME NEW SONGS IS ALL. PATRICK HAS FINALLY RECOVERED FROM CHOKING ON HIS SPAGHETTI AND HE NODS WITH PETE SAYING YEA WE WERE JUST IN THE ZONE YA KNOW. PETE SHOOTS HIM A KILLER GLARE SAYING OMG STOP YOURE GONNA GET US CAUGHT AND PATRICK DOES. ELISA SMILES AND LETS OUT A SMALL LAUGH SAYING OH I SEE.  
PETE LOOKS AT PATRICK AGAIN AND SHAKES HIS HEAD AND THEN KEEPS EATING AND THEN HE GETS AN EVIL GRIN ON HIS FACE. HES GOING TO TOTURE PATRICK. HE DIPS HIS GARLIC BREAD IN THE SPAGHETTI AND SLOWLY LICKS IT OFF THE SIDE ALL THE WHILE LOOKING AT PATICK. PATRICK MAKES A SMALL NOISE AS HE GETS A FULL ON FUCKING BONER AT THE DINER TABLE AND ELISA LOOKS UP AND PETE STOPS WHATS HES DOING AND JUST PUTS THE WHOLE BREADSTICK IN HIS MOUTH AND PATRICK COVERS HIS MOUTH TO STOP A MOAN. ELISA THINKS THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG SO SHE GETS UP AND WALKS TO PATRICK. PATRICK HAS NO IDEA BECAUSE HES WATCHING PETE UNTIL PETE MAKES THIS FACE BUT ITS TOO LATE ELISA IS RIGHT NEXT TO HIM AND PATRICK TRIES TO COVER HIS OBVIOUS BONER BUT ELISA HAS ALREADY SEEN IT AND SHE MAKES A SLY SMILE AND GRABS PATRICKS ARM AND LOOKS AT PETE SAYING HE NEEDS TO GO FEED DECLAN WE WILL BE BACK AND SHE DRAGS PATRICK UP FROM HIS SEAT AND HES DESPERATELY TRYING TO HIDE HIS BONER AND HIS FACE IS READ HE FEELS LIKE A LITTLE KID THAT JUST GOT CAUGHT TOUCHING HIMSELF AND IS BEING DRAGGED BY THE EAR. HE LOOKS AT PETE AND PETE HAS SUCH A HURT FACE AND PETE JUST WHISPERS OH AND THEN PATRICK IS BEING PULLED UP THE STAIRS BY ELISA WITH A RAGING HARD ON AND HIS HURT BOYFRIEND IS DOWN IN THE DINING ROOM WANTING TO STOP ALL THIS BUT HE CANT JUST RIP PATRICK AWAY FRIM ELISA AND SAY NO HES MY KITTEN HE HAS A BONER BECAUSE OF ME NOT YOU I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT.  
ELISA DRAGS PATRICK UP THE STAIRS AND INTO THEIR BEDROOM AND SHE PUSHES PATRICK DOWN ON THE BED AND CLOSES THE DOOR NOT BOTHERING TO LOCK IT. SHE GETS ON HER HANDS AND KNEES IN FRONT OF PATRICK AND PATRICK TRIES TO COVER HIS BONER BUT ELISA MOVES HIS HANDS AND UNBUTTONS HIS PANTS AND PULLS DOWN HIS PANTS AND HIS BOXERS. SHE STARTS TO STROKE HIS DICK AND PATRICK SAYS NO NO PLEASE. ELISA SMILES AND KEEPS STROKING HIM SAYING ITS OKAY TRICK PETE WONT BE ABLE TO HEAR. DOWNSTAIRS PETE JUST SITS AT THE DINING ROOM TABLE AND STARES AT HIS HANDS. SHIT SHIT WHY DID I DO THAT WHY PETE THINKS. WHY DID I HAVE TO MAKE HIM GET A BONER NOW SHES GOING TO TRY AND GET HIM OFF AND THERES NOTHING I CAN DO ABOUT IT. I CANT JUST BARGE IN THERE AND PULL HER OFF HIM AND PICK HIM UP AND TAKE HIM TO MY CAR AND DRIVE AWAY AND RUN OFF WITH HIM AND HELP GET OFF I CANT DO THAT. OH SHIT I FUCKED UP WHAT DO I DO. PETE CAN HEAR PATRICK BEGGING ELISA TO STOP AND HE DOESNT KNOW WHATS HAPPENING ALL HE KNOWS IS THAT HIS BODY IS STANDING UP AND THEN HES RUNNING UP THE STAIRS AND HES CUSSING IN HIS HEAD.  
PETE STOPS WHEN HE MAKES IT TO THE BEDROOM DOOR AND HE SAYS A LOUD FUCK IT BEFORE HE FLINGS THE DOOR OPEN AND ELISA TURNS AROUND WITH HER HAND STILL AROUND PATRICKS DICK AND SHE SAYS PETE WHAT ARE Y- SHES CUT OFF MY PATRICK YELLING OUT PETES NAME. PETE LOOKS AT HIS LITTLE TRICK ON THE BED WITH TEARS IN HIS EYES AND HIS FACE IS RED AND HE HAS HIS ARM OVER HIS MOUTH AND THEN HE CAN FEEL HIS BLOOD START TO BOIL AND THEN HE LOOKS DOWN AT ELISA AND HE FUCKING GLARES AT HER AND SHE JUST STARES AT HIM BECAUSE SHE DOESNT KNOW WHAT GOING ON. SHES ABOUT TO SAY HIS NAME AGAIN BEFORE PETE STORMS INTO THE ROOM AND GENTLY REMOVES HER AWAY FROM PATRICK AND HE PULLS PATRICKS BOXERS AND PANTS UP OVER HIS NOT SO HARD BONER ANYMORE AND HE GLARES AT ELISA BECAUSE HE CANT BELIEVE SHE DID THIS TO HIM AND THEN HE PICKS PATRICK UP AND GROWLS EXCUSE US. PATRICK WHIMPERS AND THEN PETE CARRIES HIM OUT OF THE BEDROOM AND DOWN THE STAIRS AND OUT OF THE HOUSE AND TO HIS CAR. PETE GENTLY PUTS PATRICK IN THE PASSENGER SEAT OF HIS CAR AND THEM HE GETS AND STARTS THE CAR. ELISA RUNS OUT OF THE HOUSE AND STARTS TO RUN TO  
THE CAR BUT PETE DRIVES OFF BEFORE SHE GETS A CHANGE TO REACH IT. HES STILL FURIOUS AND IT SHOWS IN HIS DRIVING. HE SPEEDS AND THEN HE PULLS INTO AN EMPTY PARKING LOT SOMEWHERE AND TURNS OFF THE CAR. HE TURNS TO PATRICK AND HUGS HIM SAYING IM SO SORRY I FUCKED EVERYTHING UP I DONT KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME I COULDNT LET HER IM SORRY TRICK I FUCKED IT UP. PATRICK STILL HAS TEARS IN HIS EYES AND HE DESPERATELY HUGS PETE BACK AND HE CLINGS TO HIM AND HE SAYS ITS OKAY PETE I SHOULDNT HAVE LET HER I SHOUDNT HAVE LET HER TOUCH ME I SHOULDNT HAVE GOTTEN HARDER I DIDNT LIKE IT I DIDNT WANT IT MY BODY BETRAYED ME PETE IM SORRY IM SO SORRY PETE I SHOULD HAVE MADE YOU LEAVE WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE YOU SHOULDNT HAVE GONE THROUGH THAT IM SORRY PLEASE- PETE CUTS HIM OFF WITH A DESPERATE KISS AND PATRICK JUST WHIMPERS AND HE MELTS AND HE KISSES BACK JUST AS DESPERATELY. PETE PULLS AWAY AND HE WIPES AWAY PATRICKS TEARS AND PATRICK WHISPERS OUT PETES NAME AND PETE SMILES AND SAYS PLEASE DONT APOLOGIZE ANYMORE. ITS OKAY TRICK, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. PATRICK SMILES AND SAYS I LOVE YOU TOO PETE SO MUCH I CANT STAND IT. THEY BOTH HUG ONE ANOTHER AND PETE SAYS I GUESS WE'RE BOTH FUCKED HUH.  
PATRICK SMILES AND NODS AND THEN HE MAKES A PAINED FACE AND HE BLUSHES SAYING P-PETE MY BONER IS BACK. PETE FEELS PATRICKS BONER AGAINST HIS STOMACH AND HE SMILES SAYING YOU DIRTY LITTLE KITTEN YOU. DO YOU WANT DADDY TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER? PATRICK NODS AND BLUSHES AND SAYS OH PLEASE DADDY YES. PETE SMIRKS AND CLIMBS OVER INTO THE PASSENGER SEAT WITH PATRICK AND HE PUSHES PATRICKS PANTS AND BOXERS DOWN AND HE LIFTS PATRICK UP AND PLACES HIM ON HIS LAP. PATRICK MOANS WHEN HE FEELS PETES HARD DICK AGAINST HIS AND PETE LIFTS UP PATRICKS SHIRT TAKING IT OFF. PETE SAYS IM GONNA MAKE YOU FEEL SO MUCH BETTER KITTEN. PATRICK CRYS OUT IN EXCITEMENT AND WHIMPERS P-PLEASE. PETE GAZES AT PATRICKS CHEST AND SMILES SAYING YOUR SO BEAUTIFUL KITTEN. PETE LICKS ONE OF PATRICKS SMALL PINK NIPPLES AND PATRICK CRYS OUT AND PETE SMIRKS AND SUCKS ON IT MAKING IT HARD. HE QUICKY FLICKS HIS TONGUE OVER IT BEFORE HE GOES TO THE NEXT ONE AND SUCKS ON IT. PATRICK SQUIRMS AND MOANS MAKING PETES DICK GET HARDER EVERYTIME. PETE WRAPS ONE OF HIS HANDS AROUND PATRICKS DICK AND STROKES HIM PAINFULLY SLOW WHILE HE LICKS AND NIPS AT PATRICKS NECK. PATRICK WHINES PETE PLEASE. PETE GROANS AND BITES PATRICKS NECK LEAVING A MARK AND SAYS AGAINST PATRICK SKIN PATIENCE KITTEN.  
PATRICK MOANS AND SAYS YES D-DADDY. PETE SMILES AND SUCKS ON PATRICKS NECK LEAVING VERY VISIBLE HICKIES. HE STROKES PATRICKS DICK WHILE HE GETS THE BOTTLE OF LUBE FROM THE MIDDLE CONSOLE OPENING IT AND PUTTING A GENEROUS AMOUNT ON HIS FINGERS. YOUR MINE AND ONLY MINE, YOU GOT THAT KITTEN? HE PUTS TWO FINGERS INTO PATRICKS ASS AND PATRICK MOANS AND CRYS OUT YES DADDY IM YOURS. PETE GROWLS LOW AND HOT AND PATRICK MOANS. HE ADDS A THIRD FINER AND SAYS OH GOD KITTEN YOURE TAKING IT SO GOOD YOURE STILL STRETCHED FROM THIS MORNINGS FUCK ARENT YOU. PATRICK PUTS HIS HANDS ON PETES SHOULDER TO STEADY HIMSELF AND HE NODS AND MOANS Y-YES.  
PETE SMIRKS AND REMOVES HIS FINGERS AND PATRICK WHIMPERS AT THE LOSS. PETE SMILES AS HE PULLS DOWN HIS PANTS AND BOXERS IN ONE SWIFT MOVEMENT, ITS OKAY KITTEN YOUR GONNA BE FULL AGAIN SOON. PETE REACHES FOR THE BOTTLE OF LUBE BUT PATRICK GETS IT BEFORE HE CAN AND WHISPERS L-LET ME DADDY. PETE LOOKS AT HIM AND SAYS OH FUCK TRICK... OKAY. PATRICK SQUIRTS SOME LUBE ONTO HIS PALM AND PUTS THE BOTTLE BACK. HE LOOKS AT PETE AS HE WRAPS HIS HAND AROUND HIS DICK AND STROKES HIM. PETE CLOSES HIS EYES AND MOANS AND MOUTHS THE WORDS OH FUCK. PATRICK CANT HELP BUT SMILE AND STARE AT PETES BEAUTIFUL FACE AS HE CONTINUES TO STROKE HIM AND HE WHISPERS DADDY YOURE SO HARD. PETE GROWLS AND SAYS AH FUCK TRICK... OF COURSE I AM FUCKING LOOK AT WHAT YOUR DOING TO ME. PATRICK SMILES AND KEEPS STROKING HIM UNTIL PETE OPENE HIS EYES AND PUTS HIS HAND OVER PATRICKS AND SAYS OKAY TRICK THATS ENOUGH. YOURE GONNA MAKE ME COME AND THAT HAS TO BE DONE INSIDE YOU SILLY KITTEN. PATRICK MOANS AND PUTS HIS HANDS ON PETES SHOULDERS AND HE LEANS BACK AGAINST THE PASSENGER SEAT AND SAYS YES DADDY PLEASE. PETE LIFTS PATRICK UP AND LINES HIS DICK UP WITH PATRICKS ASS. HE SLOWLY LOWERS PATRICK DOWN ON HIS DICK AND HE GROANS AH FUCK. PATRICK LEANS HIS HEAD BACK AGAINST THE SEAT AND HIS MOUTH OPENS AND HE CRYS OUT AHHH D-DADDY. PETE PUTS HIS HANDS ON PATRICKS HIPS AND HE THRUSTS UP HARD INTO PATRICK AND PATRICK MOANS. PATRICK WRAPS HIS ARMS AROUND PETES NECK AND HE LAYS HIS HEAD ON PETES SHOULDER AND MOANS INTO HIS EAR. PETE MOANS AND SAYS FUCK KITTEN. HE CONTINUES TO THRUST UP INTO PATRICK CREATING A FAST AND HARD RYTHYM. PETE MAKES THE CAR SHAKE WITH EVERY THRUST AND HE HOPES NO ONE WALKS BY AND WONDERS WHATS GOING ON. NEITHER OF THEM COULD HONESTLY CARE IF SOMEONE CAUGHT THEM RIGHT NOW BECAUSE SO THEY ARE JUST CAUGHT UP IN THIS MOMENT THEY ARE CAUGHT UP IN EACHOTHER. PETE STARTS TO THRUST HARDER AND HE USES ONE OF HIS HANDS TO STROKE PATRICKS DICK. PATRICK MOANS LOUDLY AND CRYS OUT DADDY. PETE CANT GET ENOUGH OF HIS KITTEN. HE USES HIS OTHER HAND AND GETS A FISTFUL OF PATRICKS BEAUTIFUL HAIR AND HE PULLS GENTLY MAKING PATRICKS HEAD LEAN BACK AND HIS NECK BECOME FULLY EXPOSED. HIS BACK ALSO DOES THAT BEAUTIFUL FUCKING ARCH PETE CANT GET ENOUGH OF. HE LICKS AND BITES PATRICKS NECK AND HE STROKES HIS DICK IN TIME WITH HIS THRUSTS. PATRICK IS JUST A MOANING MESS. PETE GROWLS AND PATRICK MOANS OUT DADDY. PETE STILL HAS A FISTFUL OF PATRICKS HAIR BUT HE LOOSES HIS GRIP SO HE CAN SLIDE HIS TONGUE INTO PATRICKS WARM MOUTH. PATRICK MOANS INTO PETES MOUTH AND HE LETS HIM DOMINATE HIS MOUTH. PETE SLIDES HIS TONGUE AGAINST PATRICKS AND HE STROKES HIM FASTER TO KEEP IN TIME WITH HIS THRUSTS. PATRICK RELUCTANTLY PULLS AWAY FOR AIR AND THERES A STRING OF SALIVA THAT ENDS UP ON HIS CHEST BUT HE DOESNT CARE. HE LOOKS AT PETE AND CRYS OUT D-DADDY IM SO CLOSE. PETE LETS GO OF PATRICKS HAIR SO HE CAN PLACE HIS HAND ON PATRICKS HIP. HE THRUSTS HARDER AND HE STROKES PATRICKS DICK FASTER AND HE MOANS OH KITTEN I AM TOO. LETS COME TOGETHER. PATRICK NODS AND HE TRYS SO HARD TO WAIT TO RELEASE. HE FEELS PETE START TO COME HARD INSIDE HIM AND THAT PUSHES HIM OVER THE FUCKING EDGE. PATRICK COMES ONTO BOTH OF THEIR STOMACHS AS PETE CONTINUES TO STROKE HIS DICK AND SLOWLY THRUST INTO HIM. THEY BOTH MOAN AND PATRICK CRYS OUT PETES NAME AND PETE CRYS OUT PATRICKS NAME. THEY BOTH COME DOWN FROM THEIR ORGASM HIGHS AND THEYRE BOTH EXHAUSTED. PETE LIFTS PATRICK UP AND PULLS OUT OF PATRICK AND THEN THEY JUST LEAN AGAINST EACH OTHER AND PANT FOR A WHILE.  
PETE IS THE FIRST ONE TO RECOVER AND HE KISSES PATRICKS OPEN MOUTH AND SAYS I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TRICK. HE REACHES BACK INTO THE BACK SEAT AND GETS A RAG. HE CLEANS PATRICKS COME OFF OF HIS STOMACH AND THEN HE CLEANS PATRICK UP AND THEN HE CLEANS THE SEAT AND THROWS THE RAG AIMLESSLY INTO THE BACK. PATRICK SMILES AND KISSES PETE AND SAYS THANK YOU PETE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TOO. PETE SMILES BIG AND RUBS PATRICKS HAIR AND NECK WHERE THE MARKS ARE AND HE HAS A WORRIED LOOK ON HIS FACE AND SAYS I DIDNT HURT YOU DID I? YOU KNOW HOW I JUST FUCKING LOSE IT WHEN IM WITH YOU KITTEN. PATRICK SMILES TO REINSURE PETE AND HE SAYS NO NO PETE YOU DIDNT AND YOU NEVER DO I PROMISE. PETE KISSES ONE OF THE MARKS HE MADE ON PATRICK AND SMILES GOOD. PETE THEN HELPS PATRICK PULL HIS PANTS AND BOXERS UP AND HE PUTS HIS SHIRT BACK ON HIM. PETE LIFTS PATRICK OFF OF HIS LAP AND PUTS HIM BACK DOWN ONTO THE SEAT AND THEN PATRICK PULLS PETES BOXERS AND PANTS UP FOR HIM. PETE SMILES AND KISSES PATRICK ONE LAST TIME BEFORE HE CLIMBS BACK INTO THE DRIVERS SEAT. THATS WHEN THEY BOTH RELIZE HOW FOGGED UP ALL THE WINDOWS ARE AND THEY BOTH START TO LAUGH. PETE TURNS ON THE CAR AND THE DEFROSTER TO GET THE WINDOWS BACK TO NORMAL AND HE ASKS PATRICK WHAT THEY SHOULD DO NOW. PATRICK LOOKS AT PETE AND SAYS WELL I GUESS BOTH ELISA MUST HAVE TOLD MEGAN WHAT HAPPENED AND THEY BOTH KNOW NOW IM SURE SO I GUESS WE SHOULD STAY AT A HOTEL UNTIL EVERYTHING CALMS DOWN. PETE SMILES AND SAYS I DONT CARE WHERE WE GO AS LONG AS IM WITH YOU TRICK.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed all of this shit. No hate please. Comments would be great btw. Just comment and tell me what you thought. That would be good.


End file.
